Magnet
"Total control over that which lies ahead, and enough force to completely flense a god of all skin and stature... What else could one ask for? Other than the privilege of seeing such power in all of its evergreen radiance." ~Quarrelsome - The Handbook of Ex Anima Magnet (Magnes) is a type of Chaotic Magic under the category of Ex Anima, it is the uppermost orb on the Chaotica Pentagram and is represented by an incredibly bright green. Basic Powers Magnet magic is similar to both Gravity and Lightning in its appearance and function, it appears as green electricity and has the power to move objects through simple magnetism, despite its name however it doesn't only function with metallic and ferrous objects, as all things can be moved with Magnet magic. Stages Level 1: Attract The first stage of Magnet magic does little more than bring things closer to the user or to a certain point, they can expel a sphere that draws things into it but at this early level of power the drawing effect of it is fairly weak. '''Level 2: '''Repel The next step in this type of magic is the opposite to the first, being able to push things away as well as bring them close, the trick to utilising Magnet at this point is being able to correctly shift between attraction and repulsion with efficiency. '''Level 3: '''Direct Magnet magic becomes a useful tool at this stage, gaining the ability to become more of a concentrated beam than just an atmospheric change, from this stage the power of Magnet can be directed into a single point and seek to draw whatever object it has connected with closer to the user, or vice versa. This is similar to how a grappling hook works and is mainly what it is used for, it can however be used to repel whatever it hits but the force of that tends to be weak. '''Level 4: '''Control The things that make Gravity so effective really shine on this stage of Magnet, allowing the user full control over the magnetism and making it so a complete balance can be created. This can be used to make objects or the user levitate and can also grant flight. '''Level 5: '''Flay At this stage, Magnet stops being a functional tool and becomes a very harsh weapon. Rather than further boosting the overall force of magnetism, this level of power increases the accuracy of it drastically, allowing for surgical placements (And displacements) of magnetic energy. It can force several particles of a single object to be repelled by other particles or attracted to them, causing things to break apart or meld together. When used against a living being, it can warp and lacerate their flesh in a quick lash of Magnet energy, a force that is much stronger than simple electrocution. Advantages *Is similar to lightning and gravity combined but only requires mastery of a single element. *Is far stronger than both lightning and gravity. *Rarely used, making it unpredictable. *Can tear through virtually anything during its final stages. *Quick magical energy recharge rate. Disadvantages *Incredibly difficult and time-consuming to master. *Not very effective at early stages. *Each usage drains vast amounts of magical energy. *Is simply frowned upon. Master As a magic that is part of Ex Anima, a test was never created for it so the current master of Magnet magic is unknown. Other Notable Users *Biscuits *Decarabia Thorith *Gran Sanska *Micomortis Corps. *Tift Psycalione